


都是布丁惹的祸

by RainStop



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStop/pseuds/RainStop





	都是布丁惹的祸

“洛基死了，死在了我的怀里。”  
这是索尔破窗而入之后所说的第一句话。围坐在饭桌旁，正在吃晚餐的复仇者们，闻言都放下了手中的刀叉，巴基一个箭步冲上去，揪住索尔的衣领：“这怎么可能！？洛基、洛基很强的！”史蒂夫走过来，把巴基揽在了自己的怀里。  
不止巴基，其他人也觉得这个消息难以置信，可是看着索尔的表情，他们并不觉得是在撒谎。娜塔莎走过来，拍拍索尔的手臂，让他坐在沙发上，其他人也围坐过来。娜塔莎轻声问道：“这究竟是怎么回事？”索尔向众人讲述了事情的经过：关于以太，黑暗精灵的入侵，母亲的死，以及，洛基的计谋，和他最后是如何牺牲掉自己的性命，救了他的。众人一言不发，似乎都难以消化这件事，巴基猛地站起身来，跑出了房间，史蒂夫也赶紧站起来追了过去。  
从那以后索尔就留在了复仇者大厦，每天无所事事地呆在房间，除了吃饭之外，从不踏出房门。也再不像以前一样挂着小太阳一般的笑脸，一副看起来没心没肺的样子了。众人对此无计可施，唯有叹气。直到有一天，巴基从冰箱里找到了一盒布丁，那是洛基留下的布丁，因为盒子上面贴着的字条写着：蝼蚁不得触碰。  
巴基虽然将好友的一部分死因怪在索尔身上，但他还是将这盒布丁交给了索尔。抚摸着布丁上面贴着的字条，看着上面娟秀的字体，索尔眼眶有些湿润。巴基回到客厅，史蒂夫默默地将李子递给他，巴基看着手里的李子，却没有想要把它送到嘴边的欲望。突然砰的一声巨响传来，索尔飞快的跑到客厅，脸上笑容洋溢着，手里还举着那盒布丁，朝着他们大喊：“我弟弟还活着，我弟弟还活着！”说着，还跑过来紧紧的抱了抱两个老冰棍儿，巴基和史蒂夫看着他脸上的笑容，愣住了，什么意思？洛基不是死了吗？  
索尔看着两个老冰棍儿一脸迷茫的样子，他将手中的布丁盒子递给巴基，说：“打开它看看！”巴基一脸疑惑的接过布丁盒子，尝试着想要打开它，却发现怎么也打不开。这不合常理，他看了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫也接过他手中的布丁盒子尝试了一下，却发现，连拥着4倍力的自己，也无法打开这小小的布丁盒子。史蒂夫皱起的眉头舒展开来：“这是洛基的魔法。”这下子巴基也明白了，他看向索尔：“如果洛基真的死了，他的魔法也会随之消失的，是吗？”索尔一脸笑容的看着他说：“是的，像这种级别的小魔法，如果不是施法的主人还活着，就一定会消失的才对。所以，这意味着我弟弟还活着！”  
复仇者们在15分钟之内集结完毕，索尔向大家宣布了他的发现。众人看向班纳博士，班纳博士表示他是个科学家，对于魔法之类的事情他也不是很了解。托尼让贾维斯在全球范围内搜索洛基的痕迹，却一无所获。索尔表示他并不气馁，九界如此之大，洛基即便不在中庭，也一定在其他地方。说罢，拿起那盒布丁，飞回了阿斯加德。  
假扮成奥丁坐在王座上的洛基心中怀疑，这个蠢锤子怎么这么快就从中庭回来了？他不是应该深陷于自己死亡的悲伤之中难以自拔，所以去朋友那儿寻求安慰了吗？难道他这么快就释怀了？正想着，索尔已经大步走到了王座前，他一脸高兴地举起手中的布丁盒子给奥丁看：“父亲，弟弟并没有死，这就是证据。”索尔自顾自的，把前因后果都讲了一遍。而王座上，假扮成奥丁的洛基在看到那盒布丁时，就明白了怎么回事，他心中懊悔不已，表面上，却假装出一副正经的样子，对索尔说：“那你打算怎么办？”  
索尔向奥丁发誓，即便自己走遍九界也要把弟弟给找出来。洛基看着索尔一脸坚持的样子，心道不妙，他知道索尔不找到自己是绝不会罢休的。而如今看来，只有中庭是最安全的了，因为索尔已经认定自己并不在中庭了。假扮成奥丁的洛基装作一副老怀安慰的慈祥样子，对索尔说：“去吧，去找回你弟弟吧。”确定索尔已经离开了王宫之后，洛基变换外形，通过秘密通道来到了中庭。洛基来到了中庭之后，找了一家甜品店坐了下来，各种口味的布丁都要了一个在那儿慢慢的吃着，心想这蠢锤子想和自己斗，还早得很呢。  
洛基忽略了心中的一丝不安的感觉，洋洋得意地吃着第三个布丁的时候，复仇者们围住了他。他看着围了自己一圈的复仇者们，终于知道心中的一丝不安感究竟是从何而来的了，但现在也晚了。他看到巴基用一种‘你居然假死，我对你很失望’的眼神看着他时，嘴硬道：“你们居然和索尔那个傻瓜联合骗我！”美国队长走出来，对他说：“索尔并不知道，但很快就会了。和我们回去吧洛基，我们不会放任你一个人单独行动的，等到索尔来了，你们好好谈谈吧。”洛基深知寡不敌众，更何况还有个会变绿的家伙在，气愤的把甜品店的每一个口味的布丁都要了五个打包，才愤愤不平的和大家回到了复仇者大厦。  
傍晚的时候索尔就又回到了中庭。洛基虽然好奇复仇者们是如何这么快就联系到索尔的，但当他看到索尔的时候，还是忍不住颤抖了一下。索尔丢下手中的喵喵锤，大步朝洛基走了过去。他紧紧地将洛基抱在怀里，勒得洛基都有点儿喘不上气了，而后他双手握着洛基的双肩，蓝色的双眼望着他：“为什么？为什么骗我！为什么骗我你已经死了！？”看着索尔眼中的苦涩，他突然为自己的所作所为而感到后悔，而他的银舌头也仿佛失去了功用般一句话都说不出来。洛基不敢去看那双大海般的眼睛，他试图挣开索尔放在他肩上的双手，可索尔却铁了心一般的不让他挣脱，偏要等他给出个结果不可。两个人僵持不下，洛基气愤的吼道：“那你呢！你把我的尸体丢在那儿，带着你的小女朋友跑了，你可有回去找过我？如果你回去找过我了，你就会知道我没有死了，不是吗！这一切都是你自作自受，怨不得我！”索尔的蓝色眸子瞬间黯淡了下来，洛基趁机用力挣开了他的双手，他不解气地继续朝索尔吼道：“我这次是故意让你找到的我的！因为我要报复你，我要让你痛不欲生！我会把这世界上最大的痛苦加在你身上！让你后悔当初把我一个人丢弃在那儿！”索尔走上前去握住洛基的手：“对不起，弟弟，都是我的错，我不该留你一个人，对不起……但是，知道你还活着，我便没有了最大的痛苦。”洛基看着他一脸真挚，突然一句话都说不出来了，这是第二次他的银舌头无法发挥功用了。一旁的猎鹰默默的拿出护目镜戴上，心想，楼上有得是空房间，别在这儿打扰我吃晚饭好吗？

 

番外 闺蜜组的和好方式  
第二天中午，洛基亲自洗了一大盘李子端到巴基面前以表歉意。巴基表示别以为用李子收买我我就会原谅你。洛基咬咬牙，道：“我发誓，下次假死一定告诉你！”巴基点点头：“这还差不多。要一起去对面新开的甜品店不？”


End file.
